superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superhero Movie
Superhero Movie is a 2008 American superhero comedy film written and directed by Craig Mazin, produced by Robert K. Weiss and David Zucker, and starring Drake Bell, Sara Paxton, Christopher McDonald, and Leslie Nielsen. It was originally titled Superhero! as a nod to one of the Zuckers' previous films, Airplane!, in which Nielsen also starred. A spoof of the superhero film genre, primarily the first Spider-Man, as well as other modern-day Marvel Comics film adaptations, the film follows in the footsteps of the Scary Movie series of comedies, with which the film's poster shares a resemblance. It was also inspired by, and contains homages to, some of Zucker, Abrahams and Zucker's earlier spoof films such as Airplane! and The Naked Gun. Plot Rick Riker (Drake Bell) is an unpopular student at Empire High School. He lives with his Uncle Albert (Leslie Nielsen) and Aunt Lucille (Marion Ross), and his best friend, Trey (Kevin Hart), is also his confidante. Rick has a crush on Jill Johnson (Sara Paxton), but she is dating bully Lance Landers (Ryan Hansen). One day, Rick and his class go on a school field trip at an animal research lab run by terminally ill businessman Lou Landers (Christopher McDonald), who is Lance's uncle. During the trip, Rick accidentally saturates himself in animal-attraction liquid, which causes a group of animals to hump him. This also leads a chemically enhanced radioactive dragonfly to fly onto Rick's neck and bite him. Meanwhile, Lou creates a machine designed to heal illness; testing it on himself, he gains perfect health at the cost of needing to drain life energy from a victim per day. To avoid arrest for murder, Lou becomes the villain Hourglass. During a science fair, Rick begins to experience strange physical traits which creates a number of mishaps, and later realizes he has developed superpowers from the dragonfly bite. Rick reveals his secret to his uncle and Trey, and an argument starts between him and Albert. The next day, while visiting the bank with Lucille, Rick accidentally allows a bank robber to make off with stolen cash. The robber then shoots and injures Albert. Rick is later met by Xavier (Tracy Morgan), who takes Rick to his school for mutants, where he meets Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, the Invisible Woman, Barry Bonds and Mrs. Xavier, who convince Rick to become a superhero. At home, Rick creates a superhero costume and dubs himself Dragonfly. As Dragonfly, Rick starts watching over the city and fighting crime, quickly becoming a media sensation, despite being unable to fly. Later, Dragonfly attempts to stop Hourglass from robbing a warehouse full of "ceryllium" as part of his evil plan but fails, allowing Hourglass to escape. Later that night, Jill is attacked by thieves, but Dragonfly saves her and they share a kiss. Meanwhile, Landers plans to construct a machine that will kill people and give him enough life energy to make him immortal. Later that night, Landers and Lance have dinner with Rick's family and Jill, but Landers secretly learns of Rick's true identity when he notices the same injuries on Rick as on Dragonfly. Making up an awkward excuse, he and Lance leave. Landers returns minutes later as Hourglass and kills Aunt Lucille. Albert awakens from his coma, learning about her death indirectly from his moronic doctor. After a comic funeral, Jill meets Rick and offers to begin a relationship with him. However, Rick fears Hourglass will come for Jill if they were together, and therefore rejects Jill, leaving her hurt and furious. Rick decides to end his superhero career, but knowing that Hourglass would head to an awards ceremony to kill hundreds of people, he gets Albert to take him there. At the ceremony, Jill discovers that Landers is Hourglass. When Hourglass clashes with Dragonfly on a rooftop, he tries to activate his machine, but Dragonfly manages to kill him with a bomb that had been comically stuck onto his genitals after being thrown by Hourglass. Jill is thrown off the side of the building by the explosion, but Dragonfly manages to grow wings and save her. Jill learns Rick is Dragonfly due to a family ring he wears being exposed through a hole in his glove, and the two begin a relationship. After being thanked for saving the city, Rick flies away with Jill, but the two are unexpectedly rammed by a passing helicopter. Cast * Drake Bell as Rick Riker/Dragonfly * Sara Paxton as Jill Johnson * Christopher McDonald as Lou Landers/Hourglass * Leslie Nielsen as Uncle Albert * Kevin Hart as Trey * Marion Ross as Aunt Lucille * Ryan Hansen as Lance Landers * Robert Joy as Stephen Hawking * Brent Spiner as Dr. Strom * Jeffrey Tambor as Dr. Whitby * Tracy Morgan as Professor Xavier * Regina Hall as Mrs. Xavier * Pamela Anderson as The Invisible Girl * Simon Rex as Human Torch * Craig Bierko as Wolverine * Robert Hays as Blaine Riker * Nicole Sullivan as Julia Riker * Sam Cohen as Young Rick Riker * Dan Castellaneta as Carlson * Keith David as Chief Karlin * Marisa Lauren as Storm * Miles Fisher as Tom Cruise * Charlene Tilton as Mrs. Johnson * Sean Simms as Barry Bonds * Freddie Pierce as Tony Bennett * Howard Mungo as Nelson Mandela * Lil' Kim as Xavier's Daughter * Cameron Ali Sims as Xavier's Son * Marque Richardson as Xavier's Oldest Son (uncredited) * Kurt Fuller as Mr. Thompson * Aki Aleong as Dalai Lama Gallery Trivia Category:2008